


Когда тебе всё надоест...

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, but ziva is dead, post 17x01/02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Париж прекрасное место.Это не отменяет того, что очень часто включая международные новости он видит одно: в Вашингтоне опять творится какая-то дичь.





	Когда тебе всё надоест...

Париж прекрасное место. Тали счастлива жить в любимом городе своей матери, а французский язык становится для неё также привычен как иврит и английский. Тони же работает консультантом полиции и решает детективные головоломки, не подвергая себя риску и беготне с пистолетом. Это не отменяет того, что, очень часто включая международные новости он видит одно: в Вашингтоне опять (и да снова, как этот город все еще стоит-то вообще?!) творится какая-то дичь. Тони всегда тянется к телефону и всегда отдергивает себя, ведь если его команда в деле, то не стоит их беспокоить. Он позвонит им потом, когда всё уляжется, а сейчас он лишь отправляет Тиму и Биш стандартные сообщения с просьбой позвонить ему позже. Гиббсу он как правило звонит, выведав у друзей всю информацию. Морпех к тому времени уже у себя в подвале и во время разговора отвечает Тони короткими односложными ответами, а прощаются они минут двадцать спустя и фраза «эй, Гиббс, здесь есть для тебя комната, когда тебе всё надоест» слетает с языка Тони как код к прощанию. В ответ он получает такое же короткое, как и все остальные ответы «я знаю». Они могут не связываться неделями, но так или иначе у них входит за правило, что, когда в Вашингтоне случается очередная катастрофа Тони звонит первым. От того он так удивлен, находя у себя на телефоне пропущенный звонок от Гиббса и еще больше он удивлен, когда видит и голосовое сообщение.

Тони укладывает Тали спать, садится на диван в гостиной и набирает номер, всё ещё стоящий на быстром наборе.

— Гиббс, — отвечают ему на том конце после удивительно долгого ожидания.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. Да, всё в порядке, ДиНоззо.

— Ты просил перезвонить и звучало это тревожно, — тянет бывший очень специальный агент, разваливаясь на своем диване.

— Да, но кажется срочность отпала, — Тони вслушивается в голос своего босса и слышит тщательно скрываемое напряжение.

— В чём дело, босс? — спрашивает он, — Ну же, не заставляй меня быть ищейкой. Ты знаешь, что в крайнем случае я всё вытрясу из МакСплетника.

— Это касалось одного из дел. Вопрос был решен, — в этот момент Тони думает, что мог бы написать книгу «Как за семнадцать лет выучить своего босса вдоль и поперек и понимать когда тот врет», — последние недели были тяжелыми, ДиНоззо, не обращай внимания, — а вот в это Тони верит. Хотя, когда это дни в морской полиции были не тяжелыми.

— Команда в порядке? — он спрашивает для проформы зная, что Гиббс бы сразу всё выложил, не давая шанса завести отвлеченный разговор. Ну, на сколько этот разговор можно назвать отвлеченным.

— Все живы. Может кому понадобится психолог, но всё решаемо.

— Ты в порядке, босс? — задает он главный вопрос.

— Уже пару лет как не твой босс, — хмыкает Гиббс в ответ, — и да, в полном порядке, ДиНоззо.

Тони фыркает:

— Когда всё надоест, Гиббс… — напоминает он веселым тоном.

— У тебя есть для меня комната. Я помню, Тони.

Если что-то и давало бывшему агенту верный сигнал о том, что что-то не так-то это обращение по имени.

— Спокойной ночи, босс, — тихо говорит он, получает такое же пожелание в ответ и связь обрывается.

Тони растерянно встает с дивана, проверяет спящую Тали и возвращается в гостиную пытаясь обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Для начала он позвонит Даки, МакГи и Элли, соберет информацию, как и всегда. А потом…

У Тони всегда есть комната для Гиббса, но он знает, что и у Гиббса найдется комната для него. И для Тали. Ему пора воссоединится с семьей, и он уверен его дочь будет в восторге от тети Элли, которая научит её ещё парочке языков.

***

Тони не сообщает о своем возвращении так что всё происходит в достаточно большой анонимности. Сойдя с трапа самолета, он берет такси и едет прямо к дому Гиббса. Весьма не удивляется вечно открытой двери и проходит внутрь, оставляя багаж чуть дальше от входной двери.

Тали активно осматривает новую территорию, но делает это спокойно и не тянет все к рукам, как это обычно любят делать дети. И пока его дочь находит себе интересное занятие в виде просмотра фильма на черно-белом телевизоре, Тони осматривает произошедшие с домом Гиббса изменения. И первое бросающееся в глаза различие — трещина на телевизоре, которой раньше точно не было. Далее осмотру подвергаются окна, явно недавно замененные. Тони проходит в сторону подвала и не проходя дальше лестницы оценивает ущерб в виде дырок от пуль и следа как минимум одного взрыва. Тони глубоко вздыхает и возвращаясь в гостиную предлагает Тали прогуляться до тех пор, пока хозяин дома не вернется. Если повезет, то это произойдет в течении часа, впрочем, наличие дела может задержать его на несколько часов если не суток. Но удача, кажется, на его стороне и к тому моменту как они возвращаются в доме горит свет, а Гиббс встречает их вопросительным взглядом.

— Соскучился по вашингтонскому климату, ДиНоззо?

— Скорее по твоим стейкам и пиву у камина, — ухмыляется Тони без стеснения вторгаясь в личное пространство мужчины и крепко обнимая его. Тони чувствует, как его обнимают в ответ и довольно улыбается отстраняясь.

— Гиббс, помнишь Тали? Тали — это босс.

— Джетро. Мне не обязательно быть боссом для ребенка, ДиНоззо, — фыркает агент, опускаясь на колено перед улыбающейся ему девочкой.

— Кто знает, вдруг она вырастет и станет агентом, м? — с лица Тони не сходит улыбка, такая же, как и у его дочери

— Преступники будут дрожать от ужаса.

Ну разумеется они находят общий язык, за то короткое время, пока Тони готовит ужин на троих и раскладывает приборы. Этот вечер заканчивается смехом и приятным разговором ни о чем.

А Тони убеждается, что для него и Тали в этом доме есть не только комната.


End file.
